


Swear Jar

by Stegopod



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Garrison trio, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, OT4, Other, Polyamory, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Pidge | Katie Holt, non-binary Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegopod/pseuds/Stegopod
Summary: All words are made up anyway
Relationships: Hunk/Keith (Voltron), Hunk/Keith/Lance (Voltron), Hunk/Keith/Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt/Shiro, Hunk/Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk/Lance (Voltron), Hunk/Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Swear Jar

Keith: Hunk, resident radiant ball of sunshine. Please revoke your no swearing rule.

Hunk: Why?

Pidge: Son of a BISCUIT!!! What the FRENCH TOAST is going on here?

Lance: Well great googally moogally whats got short stuffs knickers in a twist?

Keith *pointing a gun at his own head*: Please, end it or I will.


End file.
